We're Family
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Emma and Regina tell Snow and David about Regina's pregnancy. They had no idea what reactions to expect, and Regina certainly never imagined Snow's! SwanQueen!


**A/N - **After we saw Regina and Snow hash it out previously, I think it's important to note the milestones in their relationship as well! I also know I've said that Snow and Regina were never "buddy-buddies," but that doesn't mean they don't get along... As is apparent in most of my stories! And, as always, reviews are welcome and appreciated! Enjoy!

* * *

Dr. Whale gently ran the plastic scanner across Regina's stomach. She was just barely beginning to show. Her normally taught abdomen had a slight roundness that only Emma and Henry would notice. Her cheeks had started to fill out and there was a certain glow to her. Being pregnant wasn't as scary as she'd thought it would be; she loved every moment of it. Even through the morning sickness, Regina felt blessed. And now, they were finally going to get to see the first picture of Daniela.

"If you feel any discomfort, Regina, let me know," Whale said. He wasn't her usual doctor, but since hers was on vacation, he volunteered to take over. It was a quiet day at the hospital, especially in the maternity ward. It only provided a calming environment for such an intimate reveal.

The tissue paper crinkled under Regina's body as she squirmed to gain a better view. She held Emma's hand anxiously, "I don't see anything." Minor fear entered her voice as the screen showed no sign of their baby.

"Don't worry, it takes a moment to locate the fetus." Dr. Whale's gaze never left the monitor as he glided the device along Regina's bare skin.

"Is that her?" Emma asked, her eyes locked on the small speck.

There, on the black and white screen, laid Daniela. No more than four inches long, she looked as though she were curled into a tight ball. Regina gasped at the sudden image and yanked the blonde's arm. "Emma, she's-"

"She'd beautiful," Emma finished her wife's sentence.

"'She?'" Whale asked curiously. "I haven't told you the sex yet. It's too early."

"Intuition," Regina murmured.

"Gina... That's our daughter," Emma chuckled lightly.

"Here, take a listen." Whale turned the dial on the screen and a soft thumping radiated through the speakers.

The corners of Regina's mouth touched her ears and tears of happiness trickled down her cheeks. With every beat of the baby's heart, Regina's beat faster. She'd never seen a more perfect sight. "Is she ok?" she managed to choke out.

Whale nodded approvingly, "She's just fine. Healthy and right on track." He paused the picture and removed the scanner, a quick print out in his hand. He gave it to Emma and the two women marveled at the photograph. "You can get dressed now, Regina. Congratulations you two."

* * *

The couple knew there was no avoiding telling Emma's parents. They were going to find out somehow, and Emma'd rather they heard it from her. Snow and David didn't even know Emma and Regina were trying to conceive. No one but the two women knew about Daniela. They'd decided to wait until they were sure the baby was healthy. Although they knew their daughter would be born healthy, they didn't want to jinx anything. They hadn't even gotten to tell the Charmings before the previous miscarriage; they'd learned of the news amid the tradgedy. Oddly enough, when it came time to break the news, Regina was the serene one among the two. Emma's nerves rattled her as she imagined the various scenarios of reactions.

"We have to do this?" the blonde moaned behind the wheel of the Mercedes.

"Unless you'd prefer to them to learn about it when they meet her, yes," Regina said with a quiet laugh. "It won't be too bad, Emma. I've got a good feeling about this."

"Great. You're relaxed and I should be too because of a 'feeling.'"

Henry snickered in the backseat. Although he was mainly there for moral support, he also wanted to take a picture of his grandparent's faces when Emma told them; though he knew he'd never be able to get one. "Ma, it's gonna be chill," he assured.

"Ok, A) I don't know what the means. And, B) In case you forgot, Mom and Dad totally freaked out when we told them about us," Emma motioned between her and Regina. "Imagine them hearing that a mini-Regina is on its way. No offense."

"The only way we'll know is if we tell them." Regina completely ignored the previous comment. "Anyway, Henry will be there and they wouldn't misbehave themselves with him present."

"Wait- so I'm only coming as a shield?!" their son demanded.

Emma turned the corner and they arrived at the apartment. "If you wanna put it that way," she shrugged. Butterflies flew around in Emma's stomach, and for a moment, a queasy feeling washed over her.

"Ma, you're not gonna barf are you? You look... green."

"No, I'm not gonna barf!" Emma snapped.

Henry held his hands up in surrender. "Just askin'."

"Emma, breathe," Regina instructed. _And I'm supposed to be hormonal? _She rested loving hands on Emma's shoulders and inhaled along with her. "They're waiting for us." The blonde nodded nervously as she undid her seatbelt. As a family, the three of them marched through the doors, up the stairs, and knocked on the door.

Snow swung the wooden barrier open and greeted her daughter with a warm smile. Emma looked up sheepishly and felt her wife staring at her. "Hey, Mom. Can we come in?"

* * *

Snow had prepared a plate of sweets for her guests: cookies, brownies, and the like. David made the coffee and the scent of hazelnut brew wafted through the room. It smelled like a bakery- the kind a person could spend hours in without thinking about it.

"Can I have a cup?" Henry asked his grandfather, his eyes on the kettle.

"Of coffee?" David questioned carefully. "Nice try, but no."

Henry slumped his shoulders and stomped to the table. David offered Regina a mug, but she politely refused; that should have been the first sign that something was going on, but Snow and David didn't pay much attention to it.

All adults sat with their respective mates, and Henry sat between David and Emma. He was ready for the big explosion.

"So, is everything ok?" Snow wondered. "You sounded weird on the phone."

"Everything's good, Mom." Emma didn't look at her mother.

"It's really good," Henry added under his breath. He received a reproachful look, as well as a soft kick under the table from Emma.

Snow read Henry's body language, the glint in his eyes. Then she read her daughter's; Emma fidgeted with her hands and tapped her foot on the floor. Regina was the only one who looked normal. "You're hiding something," Snow said to three of them.

David straightened his back and hardened his glare. "Emma, what aren't you telling us?" The two were assuming the worse, but with good reason. They'd been trained to become alarmed when something wasn't right, and Emma's posture signaled just that. David watched Regina paw at Emma's twiddling fingers and he was launched into a world of turbulence.

When Emma choked, Regina stepped in. "David, Snow, there's something we've been meaning to tell you."

Regina's tone made Snow assume the worst. "Please, please tell me neither one of you is dying." She was quite serious. Her normally airy inflections were gone, and all that remained was her warrior voice.

"No, we're not dying," Regina reassured. "Actually, it's exact the opposite." Snow and David were still lost. To lessen the blow, Regina reached in her purse and unveiled the sonogram. from the previous day. She passed it down the line until her in-laws received the image. "It seems as though you two are going to be grandparents again," she said gleefully.

Snow's jaw dropped and David's eyes glazed over. "You're pregnant?" she asked Regina. The pixie-haired woman looked as though she'd just been told her goldfish died. It wasn't sadness exactly, but it wasn't happiness either.

"Mom? Dad?" Emma started mentally rebuking herself; _I knew this was a bad idea!_

Just when Emma and Regina started to lose faith, Snow jumped up and busted into cheers. "That's wonderful!" she exclaimed and clapped wildly. She held her arms wide open and directed it at Regina, "Come here!" As if she'd absorbed the Charmings' shock, Regina stood up stiffly and accepted Snow's hug. "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations, Emma," David said in the background. Muffled grunts came from Emma as her father pulled her in his arms.

Snow let go of Regina and beamed at her in ecstasy. "This is amazing, Regina."

Authenticity rang through her words and Regina could feel it. "Thank you, Snow. That... That means a lot."

Unconsciously, Snow reached for Regina's slight bump. She didn't stay for more than a second, as she realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She stepped back quickly and held her hands behind her back, ready for a tongue-lashing from Regina. Her former step-mother never was one to show affection, not in the time Snow knew her. However, the brunette hadn't removed Snow's hand. Snow flicked away a fallen tear and Regina met her gaze. The months after the miscarriage suddenly weighed on the two as they both remembered the painful period. In a strange way, it had brought them closer together than they'd ever been. Snow'd begun to truly understand Regina, and Regina had been eternally grateful for Snow's presence, though she'd never admit it.

Regina was going to say something when David interrupted their moment. "Congratulations, Regina," he said after giving her an awkward hug. Emma and Henry joined the others, both on each side of Regina.

"I'm gonna be a big brother and no one's congratulated me," Henry fake-pouted.

David mussed Henry's hair and hung a playful arm around the young man's neck. "I have a feeling that's the least of your worries. How much do you know about changing diapers?" Henry rolled his eyes under his grandfather's armpit and tried not to laugh.

"We should celebrate!" Snow suggested abruptly. "Granny's? 10 minutes?"

Emma and Regina shrugged to each other. "Yeah, sure," Emma said. She was more relieved than words could express. Her parents didn't disown her, and she didn't have to relive "Savior's Choice."

Snow bounced lightly in her spot, "Good! We'll meet you there!"

David walked Emma and Henry to the door, but Regina stayed. She stood across from Snow and looked at her peculiarly. "You're... really happy?"

"Of course I am!" Snow answered, appalled by the question. "You're bringing a new life into this world! How could I not be happy?"

Regina had the impulse to remind Snow of everything they'd been through, but she didn't. No sarcasm was needed in that moment. "I'm just surprised is all," Regina said apprehensively.

Snow took a step towards the woman; the fear and anxiety that used to be between them was shattered and Snow held only respect for Regina. "You're family, you know that. Things were complicated between us, but I think we've moved past that, don't you? Nothing makes me happier than seeing Emma happy. She loves you, and so do David and I."

Regina's eyes widened at Snow's admission. "Come again?"

Snow gave her a thoughtful smile. "It's true. Even when I hated you, I had love for you. We've got some more work ahead of us, but I'd say we're getting there. We were always going to be family, Regina. I guess fate just had to decide how it would happen."

Madame Mayor had no witty come back for Snow's sentiments, only appreciation- deep rooted, genuine appreciation. "We'll see you at Granny's," was the only thing she could think of to say. It was the only thing she wanted to say.

Snow understood Regina's discomfort, and she didn't push any further. She nodded slowly, but her smile remained. "Save us a seat."


End file.
